Trouble at the Cafe
by namidaxx
Summary: Everyone knows of the famous cafe where the group stays. All as well, until... i suck at this but know this, Sakura will not rest until she finds out the truth, about these things called feelings, and finds out the hard way. warning:sexysyaoran-ness
1. Back in the cafe

_Author's note: Again, I own nothing. CLAMP owns all, even my money and stuff. All characters belong to their owners, in this case CLAMP, __**unless **__I use an original character who happens to be unnamed because I don't like naming them. PERFECT! I'm going to continue writing in the "play" format, I find it easier to read and gets to the point without all the attention to details and where they are. I'm "secretly" writing this while "taking a break" from my summer homework ;;_

_Oh right, __**setting the scene**__, you know when the Tsubasa group worked in the cafe in that one world? This takes place there! This one customer gives some trouble to Sakura-chan in more ways than one. LOL, b-eau-ti-ful summary ne?_

_--_

**One afternoon in the cafe where Sakura and Fai were working. **

**Syaoran and Kurogane were out training.**

Sakura: It's getting late, I hope they return soon.

Mokona: Aw...are you worried about Syaoran, Sakura?

Sakura: N-No...

Mokona: Tee hee, that's okay, Mokona can keep secrets Puu!

Sakura: (giggles)

Fai (coming out from the back): Hai, what are you two doing?

Sakura: Fai-san, I was just wondering when Syaoran-kun and Kurogane-san was going to come back.

Fai: The Puppy Duo?

Mokona: Hai

Fai: They'll be home any minute, why don't you go and clear that last table over there Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Yes, Fai-san.

**Sakura proceeds towards the table in the corner where a pretty girl was sitting** (note, she is unnamed)

--

Girl: Hello there.

Sakura: Good afternoon.

Girl: Do you work here?

Sakura: Yes, I'm the waitress here.

Girl: Are you the only one?

Sakura: No, there are others.

Girl: Oh I see, good then.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Girl: I'm waiting for that hot waiter to come back.

Sakura: Hot waiter? (slightly confused)

Girl: You know, the young one with the gorgeous face, messy hair, and long, sexy legs.

Sakura: Long, sexy legs? OH, you must mean Syao- I mean Little Puppy.

Girl: Any idea when he'll be back?

Sakura: I, um, they should be back soon.

Girl: Say, tell me something, are you his girlfriend?

Sakura: What? N-No.

Girl: Does he have a girlfriend?

Sakura: Not that I know of.

Girl: So he's available then?

Sakura: I guess...

Girl: Cool! Thanks for everything (leaves)

Sakura: Sure, I guess

**(Sakura felt uneasy inside, without knowing why**)

--

**(Syaoran and Kurogane come back)**

Fai: Our Puppy Duo is back!

Mokona: Did you miss Mokona?

Kurogane: Shuttup you white bun!

Mokona: Tee hee, Kurotan loves Mokona and he knows it!

Kurogane (makes violent grab): Get the hell back here, you damn bun!!

Mokona: Kuro-pon can't catch Mokona, Mokona is too fast for the slow ninja in black. (runs out)

Fai: Have a good training session Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Yes, Fai-san.

Sakura: Did you have dinner yet, Syaoran-kun? I'll get some for you.

Syaoran: Thank you princess.

Sakura: Sure thing.

**(She sets the table for him**)

--

Fai: Kuro-pippi, we need some help in the back with some heavy crates.

Kurogane: Don't call me that!

Fai: Yes, but a big, strong man like you can handle it right? (pokes Kurogane's muscles)

Kurogane: Just get in the back.

--

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, is the food good?

Syaoran: It is, did you make it?

Sakura: Yes, I did.

Syaoran: It's really good.

Sakura: Thank you, that means something.

Syaoran: What do you mean?

Sakura: Back in Clow Country, no one would let me cook, I remember. It was because I'm a princess, everyone thought I always needed protection.

Syaoran: ...

Sakura: But I don't, do I?

Syaoran: Of course you don't (smiling).

Sakura: Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Yes, princess?

Sakura: Um, do you have a girlfriend?

Syaoran (slightly red): What do you mean?

Sakura: Um, you know, a female companion that you care about.

Syaoran: ...

Sakura: You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's your business.

Syaoran: Why do you ask?

Sakura: Someone wanted to know today, and I told them you didn't have one.

Syaoran: Who?

Sakura: This one customer.

Syaoran: Sakura-chan, I think you're working too hard.

Sakura: Yeah, maybe I am.

Syaoran: Thanks for the food, I'm done now.

Sakura: Are you going to bed now? (slightly down)

Syaoran: As soon as I get this hole in my shirt mend.

Sakura: I can help you with that. I learned sewing back in Clow Country.

Syaoran: Would you?

Sakura: Of course, I love helping you.

Syaoran: Thank you. (hearing her say this warmed him up)

Sakura: I'm going to bring the stuff to your room.

Syaoran: Okay.

--

**In the hallway, Mokona and Fai were eavesdropping**

Kurogane: You know that it's rude to spy on others or listening in to private conversations?

Fai: Oh, Kurotan, there is no sign out there that says we can't listen to them talk!

Mokona: Yeah, Kurotan!

Kurogane: (grunts)

Mokona: Fai, I have an idea.

Fai: Lay it on me.

Mokona: Let's lock Syaoran's door with Sakura inside!

Fai: You. Are. Brilliant. Mokona.

Mokona: Of course! I _AM _everyone's idol!

--


	2. In Syaoran's room

_Author's Note: Just read the previous one. "CLAMP owns all except for original creations used specifically in this story." While I'm waiting for the photos to optimize on my iPod, I'll continue..._

_The next day: HEY EVERYONE, IF YOU READ THIS, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK_

_And a special note to IceQueen: I can't thank you properly if you don't give me any form of contact info_

_--_

**Inside the room**

Sakura (sitting on his bed): Okay, Syaoran-kun, I've got the stuff ready.

Syaoran: Sure, do you want me to sit down?

Sakura: Yes, please. And take off your shirt.

Syaoran (shocked): What?

Sakura: I said, "Take off your shirt."

Syaoran: But, but why?

Sakura: How else am I going to mend it without accidentally hurting you?

Syaoran: Can't you do it with the shirt on?

Sakura: No, Syaoran-kun. I'm not going to look.

Syaoran: I guess I have to do it then. (starts for his shirt)

Sakura: Oh for goodness sakes, I'll do it. (she walks over to him and slowly unbuttons his shirt)

Syaoran (under pressure): That's not necessary, I can do it. (makes an effort to do it himself, but to no avail)

Sakura (slightly annoyed): No Syaoran-kun, stop fidgeting like a child. This requires a woman's hand.

**(Syaoran stopped fidgeting and she removed the shirt, needless to say he was super HAWT)**

Sakura: Okay, I'll start now. This will only take a minute or so.

Syaoran: Thank you (lays on the bed watching her)

**(She finished in a few minutes)**

Sakura: Here you go (stands up), good as new.

Syaoran: Thank you again (steps closer to her)

Sakura: ... (face getting hotter)

Syaoran: What's wrong?

Sakura: You're not wearing a shirt, you look um, _different._

Syaoran: Is that bad?

Sakura: No, it's um, very, um, engaging to look at? (claps her hands over her mouth) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!

Syaoran (leans over for her to dress him): It's okay.

**(She could feel her body heat rising as she wrapped his shirt around him.)**

Sakura: You feel so warm. I like this feeling (stepping closer, she whispered the last part) Syaoran-kun?

Syaoran: Yes princess? (kind of startled at how close she moved in)

Sakura: Will you always be with me?

Syaoran: Of course.

Sakura: Forever?

Syaoran (smiling): Forever is an indefinite word. But I'll try.

Sakura: Thank you (she wrapped her arms around him, and he responded by stroking her hair)

Syaoran: Princess? It's getting late, maybe you should go to sleep.

Sakura: What if I don't want to?

Syaoran: What?

Sakura: I mean, of course, you're right, I'll go back to my room (smiling and she walks to the door, reaching out for the handle)

Syaoran: Good night Princess.

Sakura: Syaoran-kun? Did this door have a lock before?

Syaoran: I think it did, but I never used it. (shaking the door knob)

Sakura: I think it opens from the outside.

Syaoran: How are we going to get out?

Sakura: Maybe the others can hear us? Fai-san? Kurogane-san? Moko-chan?

Syaoran (points at a letter under the door): Look Princess. It says: "Gone fishing. Be back in the morning. Love Fai, Mokona, and Kurogane."

Sakura (as gullible as ever): Do you think they can catch good fish at this hour?

Syaoran: I'm not sure. I could use Hien to break the door down.

Sakura: But then we have to pay for the damages, we're short on money at the moment.

Syaoran: Then what do you suggest we do?

Sakura: Get some rest I guess, they'll open the door for us in the morning.

Syaoran: Okay, but you get the bed. No questions asked.

Sakura: But...

Syaoran: No, Princess. It wouldn't be right to make you do that when there's clearly a bed available.

Sakura: Okay. But promise me that you'll stay comfortable down there?

Syaoran: Promise.

Sakura: Um, you wouldn't mind me taking off some of the clothing accessories?

Syaoran: Like what? (startled)

Sakura: Like the apron, and the outer layers. If's more comfy that way?

Syaoran: Oh (relief). No problem, I won't look. Do you need help with anything?

Sakura: I think this bow is stuck...

Syaoran: Here...(offers to untie the back)

Sakura: T-thank you. You know, it's kind of weird. We're always together, we're even locked in the same room.

Syaoran: Do you like it that way?

Sakura: I don't know. I feel so safe with you. I know that you'll never do anything to hurt me.

Syaoran: I'm glad you know.

Sakura: Ne, Syaoran-kun? Do you think I had a boyfriend when I was in Clow Country? This whole concept is so new to me.

Syaoran: That depends on what you define a boyfriend to be.

Sakura: I think...I think a boyfriend is someone who you care much for. You do things together. And when you can't see each other, there's this gap in your heart that can't be filled until you see the other. I, vaguely, remember feeling that way. It's almost the same as how I'm feeling about you Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran: ...(reddening)

Sakura: (gasps) I'm sorry. I, I don't know what got into me. Please forgive me, I think, oh never mind.

Syaoran: Princess, you are a very pure person. When you get mixed feelings, you have a choice of figuring it out, or talking to someone. I hope you know (taking her hand), that I'm always here for you.

Sakura: Thank you Syaoran-kun. You always know just what to say. I wish I could be more like you.

Syaoran: Sure thing.

Sakura: Um, if you don't mind. I feel bad about making you sleep on the ground. You could sleep on the bed too.

Syaoran: What?

Sakura: It's nothing new, remember that one time where I fell asleep in your room at the same time you did? Everything was fine.

Syaoran: But, you're a princess. And I'm, just me.

Sakura: You said yourself that you'll never harm me in any way. So, I trust you enough. And besides, I am stuck here with you. I vaguely remember, that whenever I was sick. Someone was always next to me, by the bed, holding my hand. That was an irreplaceable feeling, but you do come close Syaoran-kun. Please, it would make me feel much better knowing that you were comfortable to.

Syaoran: It's alright I guess, but I'll take one end, you could take the other, is that okay?

Sakura: Thank you.

--

Fai's note: I'm tired of being cut out of the story whenever the author wants a Sakura/Syaoran moment!

Mokona: Me too!!

Kurogane: (grunts) Less work for me.

Author: That's what you think...

Another note: I know it's kind of lagging, but Sakura and Syaoran wouldn't just jump to it. It builds up...


	3. Fai and Mokona's deeds

_Author's note: CLAMP owns all, except for original creations. I'm getting tired of typing that, it's not very likely for us to own the stuff. Thank you for reading, you guys are awesome!_

_--_

**Outside Syaoran's room**

Mokona: You think they're asleep yet Fai?

Fai: I think so, you heard them.

Mokona: I like it when those two are lovey dovey.

Fai: Ready for phase two of our plan?

Mokona: Of course! (bounces off Fai's shoulder) Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Super Infiltration! Puu (enters the room)

Fai: You in yet Mokona?

Mokona: Hai! Fai, Sakura and Syaoran are sleeping!

Fai: Describe the scene.

Mokona: Um, they're on opposite sides of the bed.

Fai: And?

Mokona: Syaoran's not hugging Sakura! (distraught face)

Fai: Oh no, whatever shall we do Mokona? (makes a face)

Mokona: Fai can't do anything, but Mokona sure can! Tee hee (jumps on the bed) Syaoran, that is no way to treat Sakura. (moves Sakura around the other side)

Fai: Careful Mokona, don't wake them up!

Mokona: Mokona knows, but Mokona didn't know Sakura was so heavy! Okay, they're on the same end now.

Fai: Good job Mokona.

Mokona: But, Syaoran still isn't hugging Sakura!

Fai: Do your best.

Mokona: Mokona knows! (lightbulb glows) (moves Syaoran's arms to her waist, and hers to Syaoran's back) Tee hee! Mokona is the best! When you wake up Syaoran, kiss her, or Mokona doesn't know what to do about you two.

Fai: Hai, Mokona, we have to leave now.

Mokona: Hai! Fai, did you wake up Kurotan yet? We still have that fishing trip to go on.

Fai: Um, that was only an excuse to lock the door.

Mokona: B-but, Mokona really wanted to go fishing when the moon's up. Please Fai? Please??

Fai: I'm fine with it, it's just, how do we wake up Kuro-pon?

Mokona: Mokona knows! (leaves for Kurogane's room)

Fai: I'll go get the stuff, you do your best again okay? (leaves)

Mokona: Leave it to me Fai. Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Super Infiltration! Puu (enters)

Kurogane: grunts Damn you white bun and that mage too.

Mokona: Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Super Voice Imitation. (Note: italic words voice imitation) _Please, help me find my friend's precious sword. A white, but also good looking marshmallow thing stole it and dropped it in the river!_

Kurogane: (wakes up with a start) Huh?!

Fai (bursts into his room): Kuro-tan! It's an emergency! Some white marshmallow thing stole your Ginryuu!

Kurogane: You sure it's not that--

Fai (grabs him): We have to leave NOW! (drags him out)

Mokona: Yay Midnight fishing trip!


	4. Not enough words to say

_Author's note: CLAMP owns all except for original creations, seriously._

_Thank you IceQueen987 for the shirt idea!_

_--_

**At a river somewhere...in the middle of the night.**

Kurogane: Why the HELL did you wake me up?!

Mokona: Awww, did we disturb Kuro-pon's beauty sleep?

Fai: Now, now Mokona. Let's not provoke him at the moment.

Kurogane: Who stole Ginryuu?! (grabbing Mokona) It was _you_ wasn't it?!

Fai: No one did (pulls out a sword and hands it to Kurogane). See? Good as new. Wherever did you get _that_ idea Kuro-tan?

Mokona: Waahh, Kuro-tan, let Mokona go! (jumps out) Yeah, Kuropon, where did you get that?

Kurogane: (eyes them both menacingly) You two, woke me up, in the middle of the night, FOR THIS?!

Fai: Kuro-sama, please listen. (whispers to Mokona) Cue sad violin music and tears.

Mokona: Yes, Fai. (BGM starts playing)

Fai: It has always been Mokona's dear dream to go fishing under the moonlight with two of its bestest pals.

Mokona (misty-eyed): Yeah, it has always been Mokona's dream. Mokona loves everyone!

Fai: Would Kuro-sama here be a bad guy, and burst the little guy's dream?

Mokona (still misty-eyed): Would you? Break Mokona's greatest dream? (dramatic pause)

Kurogane: Damn you both. (sits down)

Fai and Mokona: Yay! Kuropon sat down!

Fai: Now we can begin fishing! (grabs the supply)

Mokona: Hai! (grabs a pole)

Kurogane: What do you want by doing this? (also taking one)

Fai: Fish of course, our cafe's having a special tomorrow.

Mokona: Fish and sushi!

Kurogane: Sushi's made of seaweed.

Mokona: Then we'll catch that too!! (casting the line)

Fai: Everyone, why don't we have a little race, to see who can catch the most fish?

Mokona: Mokona will win for sure! Everyone loves Mokona, even the fishies!

Kurogane: Better hope you're lucky.

Fai: Hai! Let's begin...

--

**In the morning, Syaoran was the first to wake up**

Syaoran: (closing his eyes from the bright sunlight) The start of a new day. (notices Sakura) Princess? How did you get over here?

(Sakura was still fast asleep)

Syaoran (smiling and stroking her hair) (thinking): _She's so beautiful, even when she's sleeping. There isn't a thing in the worlds as pretty as you. _(still looking at her) _I promise you, that I will get back all your memories. Whatever it takes. _(he couldn't help himself and pulled his face closer to hers and kissed her lips tenderly, pulling back before she wakes) _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that _(still hugging her).

(Sakura wakes with a start and could have sworn she felt something against her lips)

Sakura: Syaoran-kun? How did I? (glances around as he lets go) How did I get on your end of the bed? I'm so so sorry. (gets up)

Syaoran: I'm not sure, but you don't have to apologize. It was my fault that you were stuck in here yesterday. (also getting up)

Sakura: That's not your fault either.

--

**Outside, the two didn't hear anything**

Kurogane (entering): That was a serious waste of time.

Mokona (entering): Mokona hate fishing. The fish are all mean to Mokona. They didn't respond when Mokona tried to talk to them.

Fai (entering and hauling a big bag of fish): What are you two talking about? That was an awesome trip!

Mokona: Awesome for Fai, the fish all came when Fai whistled "Hyuu" to them.

Fai (laughing): Mokona, would you like to go shopping for sake and chocolate later with me?

Mokona: Mokona's not sure Mokona's up for it. Maybe Fai should go alone. The sake and chocolate probably will probably swim away.

Fai: Aww come on. I love it when you go with me.

Mokona: Maybe.

Fai: I know one thing that will cheer you up, let's go check on them.

Mokona (brightens up): Sure thing Fai! Yay!

Kurogane: I'm out of here, don't you DARE disturb me. (leaves)

--

**Back in the room**

Sakura: Syaoran-kun (notices his shirt), several of your buttons aren't buttoned (walks over to help him).

Syaoran: What? Princess, it's okay. I can do it myself. (stops her from touching his shirt) There's really no need.

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, I hate it when you do that (still walking forward). You never let me help you with anything, it makes me feel bad.

Syaoran: But, Princess, I--

Sakura: Please stand st--(she trips on him, hands on the buttons, oh and landed on top of him) I'm--

(Fai and Mokona unlocks the room)

Fai (entering): Rise and shine sleepy-heads! (stops abruptly)

Mokona (bouncing in): Mokona and Fai wanted to-- (also stops abruptly)

Fai: Um, we hope we're not interrupting anything (notices the two on the ground in their positions) Come on Mokona (grabs Mokona and leaves, closing the door behind them)

Mokona (whispering outside): Success!

Fai: We should leave them alone for the moment.

(Back inside, still on the ground)

Syaoran: Princess...

Sakura: ... (reddening as she gets up)

Syaoran: I'm sorry, I should have just...

Sakura: It's okay (she leaves)

--

**In the front of the cafe**

Fai: Sakura-chan, we're sorry about before, hope we didn't interrupt anything.

Sakura: What? Fai-san, don't be. Nothing happened. Honest. (feignig a smile)

Fai: Okay Sakura-chan, whatever you say. (smiling as Syaoran walks out) Syaoran-kun? (Sakura leaves the room)

Syaoran: (notices Sakura leaving) Yes Fai-san?

Fai: There's a girl out there asking for you.

Syaoran (startled): What?

Fai: A customer.

Syaoran: Oh right. Thank you. (walks over to the table) What can I do for you Miss?

Girl: There are many things you can do for me.

Syaoran: Could I take your order? (he didn't know that Sakura was watching his every move. She felt something inside...)

Girl: No, I've been waiting for you a while now. Please sit down.

Syaoran: Excuse me?

Girl (points at a chair opposite her): Please sit down, I think I'll have some news that might interest you.

Syaoran (taking the seat): Something that might interest me? Is it something to do with--

Girl (stops him): If you reallly want to know, meet me down at that club around the corner at 8 tonight okay? (winks)

Syaoran: Sure, thank you.

Girl (smiling): Good (leans over to whisper something in his ear, Sakura was getting uneasy) Come alone okay?

Syaoran: Okay. _(No Syaoran! Sorry, couldn't help it. But he's just too nice...one of the things I love about him)_

(The girl leaves)

(Syaoran walks back in the kitchen as Fai left with Mokona)

Sakura: Syaoran-kun? (stepping out) Do you have plans later?

Syaoran: What? Oh, yes I do. I'm going down to the club for something.

Sakura: Could I come? I never get the chance to see the city with you.

Syaoran (worrying about her safety): What? I don't think it's a good idea Princess, it's too late for you.

Sakura (crestfallen): Oh, I see. I understand. (starts for the door)

Syaoran: Princess? Is there something wrong? (following her)

Sakura (holding back tears): No S-Syaoran-kun. I just need to be alone right now. See you later. (leaves)


	5. Clubbing and alleytime

_Author's Note: I own nothing, except for original characters. CLAMP owns all...(sighs)_

_Sorry I haven't been updating, I've had a serious block, and I still do actually._

_Winging is the best thing to do right now :D_

_--_

**Sakura was sitting in her room, staring into space, wondering what to do about the situation.**

Sakura (thinking): Why do I feel this way? I get so mad, and depressed when I think about...what...just...happened. Get a grip of yourself Sakura! Why are you making yourself feel bad over...nothing? I don't know anymore. Maybe I'll talk to Fai-san. Oh right, he left with Moko-chan a little while back. (sighs) Now what?

**(Kurogane passes by, time for Daddy to come...lol )**

Kurogane: Oi.

Sakura: Kurogane-san, good to see you. How was the fishing trip? I forgot to ask Fai-san.

Kurogane: Lousy. That mage got everything.

Sakura: Oh, well, at least you three had fun.

Kurogane: Hell no. Nothing is worse.

Sakura: Kurogane-san? Could I ask you something? It's about Syaoran-kun.

Kurogane: Fire away.

Sakura: It's just that, well, I should start at the beginning. We're all traveling together at the moment and most of the group are men. The thing is that, (blush) I was just wondering...(blushes more)

Kurogane: This isn't the question for me. You should ask that magician.

Sakura: He's not here at the moment, and I was just wondering...maybe your advice would help me...

Kurogane: Get to the point already.

Sakura: (sighs) The way I feel about Syaoran-kun...it's different. Very different from how I feel about you and Fai-san. Moko-chan too.

Kurogane: Because he's about your age.

Sakura: I understand, but even when I see other boys his age, I don't feel anything. I get so...I don't know if this is the right word. Overprotected? I don't know. I just constantly think of him...and when he's around other girls...I just...(sighs)

Kurogane: I was right. This is not for me. You should talk to the magician. When he gets back from candy-shopping.

Mokona (pops in): PUU!! Kuro-rin, did you miss us while we were gone?

Kurogane: Oi! Get OFF!

Mokona: Tee hee. Sakura, guess what? We bought five bags of chocolate!! Fai's treat. x3

Fai (entering): Hai! Now, what is it that I hear about asking me?

Kurogane: The princess has boy troubles. This is your departmnet. I'm outta here.

Mokona (leaping up and down): Really? Sakura? Boy troubles? NO...

Fai: Mokona, maybe you should show Kuro-rin his share of the treats.

Mokona: Mokona can't.

Fai: Why not? I bought one bag for him.

Mokona: Because, Mokona ate it all on the way back. Tee hee!

Kurogane: Normally, you'd be toast. But I could care less. (leaves)

Mokona: Kuro-rin! Mokona wants something...(leaves also)

Fai: Now, Sakura-chan. What is this problem you're having?

Sakura: Ano...it's Syaoran-kun...

Fai: Ah, I knew this would come up sooner or later. What happened?

Sakura: That's just the thing, nothing did.

Fai: Then why are you so...?

Sakura: I don't know. I don't know what I want anymore. I just know that I'm uneasy inside and it has to do with Syaoran-kun.

Fai: Are you uneasy about his plans later tonight?

Sakura: Hai, I just want to make sure, that nothing happens to him. I get so...worried...and...

Fai: You don't have to fill in the other word. You know what? You should go with him!

Sakura: What? No, I already told him that I wasn't going.

Fai: Ah, but not with with. Just go check up on him. You'll be fine. I'll ask Kuro-rin to come along.

Sakura: Fai-san? Maybe I should go, but I'd like to do it alone if you don't mind.

Fai: You sure Sakura-chan?

Sakura: I'm sure. I'll be fine...

--

**Later that night**

Syaoran: Princess, I'm going out for a little while. Please try to sleep early.

Sakura: Sure thing, Syaoran-kun. Have a nice time.

Syaoran: Thank you (leaves)

Sakura (thinking): Maybe I shouldn't do this, but I really have to...(sneaks out)

--

**At the club**

Syaoran: I never even asked her name. How will I find her?

Girl: Hey there! (he turns) Thanks for coming. What will you have? (sitting down next to him)

Syaoran: I'm fine, I have to go soon. If you could just--

Girl: Nonsense, the night's still young.

Syaoran: But I--

Girl: Tell you what, if you dance with me. I'll tell you what you want. 'kay? (winks)

Syaoran: Fine, I guess.

Girl: (takes his hand) Come on then!

(Dance music played)

Syaoran: I have to tell you, I'm not good at this...(barely moving)

Girl: Nonsense. Just move with the beat.

(Music changes to slow)

Girl: Oh, you're in luck. It's slow now..

Syaoran: I don't know this either...(backing away)

Girl: Again with that! Here (she snatches his hand and places it on her hip)

Syaoran: ...I...(uncomfortably)

Girl: Hey, now I just put my hands by your neck. And you just move around a bit.

Syaoran: I have to get back soon.

Girl: No way, you just got here (she leans on him)

Syaoran: This is really awkward...I don't even know you.

Girl: I don't know you either. But maybe I do.

Syaoran: Eh?

Girl: You're really something.

Syaoran: Huh? (totally clueless)

Girl: I like your hair.

Syaoran: Thanks, I guess. I didn't do anything to it.

Girl: That's why I like it. Tell you what, you don't have to dance anymore cuz you're so horrible at it. Just sit down and have a drink with me.

Syaoran: Sure (gladly leaves)

Girl: I already ordered the drinks. Here's yours. (hands him a glass)

Syaoran: What is it? (eyeing is suspiciously)

Girl: Nothing you can't handle.

Syaoran: No thanks. I don't drink at all.

Girl: Is that what you tell Sakura-chan?

Syaoran: How do you--

Girl: Oh please, I have my sources.

Syaoran: What was it that you needed to tell me?

Girl: Something important. Your princess is watching you.

Syaoran: What? (looks around) She wouldn't be here. I saw her just a while ago at the cafe...

Girl: You're sure?

Syaoran: (still looking) Positive. It's not safe for her here.

Girl: Then in that case (she leans in, grabbing his shirt), it would be alright to do this (draws him into a passionate kiss which Syaoran didn't return)

(glass breaks) Sakura: (speechless, hurt, and surprised) Syao-syaoran-kun...(tears filling her eyes)

Syaoran (breaking free): P-princess? What, what are you doing here? (getting up)

Sakura (tearful): I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. (turns to leaves) Please. Do carry on (runs off)

Syaoran (turns to the girl): Normally, stuff like this doesn't happen. Why did you do that? (angered)

Girl: You did agree to come.

Syaoran: You made me hurt Sakura-chan.

Girl: So? What does she mean to you? You're totally free...I know that. She doesn't consider anything of you. I asked.

Syaoran: I don't care what she thinks of me. I'm just worried for her sake. Please, I don't want to see you again. (turns to leave and runs off)

Girl: Huh, guess he won't find out what I had to say afterall...

--

**Sakura was still running, tears streaming down...**

Sakura: Why do I get this way? Why should I care what he does and who he does certain things with? Stupid Syaoran-kun, leave me alone! (turns into an alley and stops)

Man: Hey...a lonely, defenseless little girl. In our alley.

Man 2: Where's your escort child?

Sakura: I-I don't have one...

Man: In that case, why don't you let one of us be your escort?

Sakura: I (looks around). No thanks (frightened, she tries to back out)

Man 2 (grabbing her arm): You're pretty. We like you, why don't you spend the night with one of us.

Man (pins her to the wall): And please, remove that dreadful shirt. We prefer ours fresh...

Sakura (struggling): No, let me go! Get off me!

(The Man starts for her shirt...)

Sakura: NO! (trembling) Syaoran-kun...where are you...please...help...me...Syaoran...

(A rock comes flying out of nowhere hitting one Man)

(A kick follows, and hits the other)

Syaoran: What the HELL do you think you two are doing?

Man: Get lost kid. Or you'll wish you were never born.

Man 2: Leave if you know what's good for you.

Syaoran: (blood rushing to his face) (he takes out Hien and attacks them, standing in front of Sakura)

Man: Why you? (takes out a knife and aims at Sakura, Man 2 was down)

Syaoran: Get away from the princess! (continues shielding her)

(The Man tries to stab Syaoran instead, but misses and just cuts Syaoran's shoulder)

(Syaoran kicks him and Man backs down)

Syaoran (threateningly: You get lost, don't let me catch you again or you will be sorry. (he leads Sakura out)

Sakura (doesn't know what to say): Thank you Syaoran-kun. You came just in time...

Syaoran: I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner.

--

**Back in the cafe**

Fai: Welcome back you two? How was the club?

Sakura: Terrific. (leaves for her room, she doesn't know about his cut)

Fai: Kuro-sama and Mokona are sleeping in his room. Syaoran-kun, (notices his cut) you're bleeding, really badly too.

Syaoran: I don't think Sakura-chan knows about it. Please, just let me handle it. (leaves for his room)

Fai: Kids these days...

--

**In front of Sakura's room**

Syaoran: Princess? Sorry about earlier, please just get some rest.

Sakura (locked inside): ...

Syaoran: Could I come in to check on you?

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, I appreciate you being there for me, but I don't want to see you right now. Please, just leave (it pained her to say this)

Syaoran: I...just...

Sakura: You could stand outside the cafe for all I care. Good night Syaoran-kun (tears still streaming down)

(And that's exactly what he did, right outside the cafe, it started to rain, he didn't properly cover his wound...)


	6. Resolution

_Author's Note: I own nothing but original characters, CLAMP owns all (awesome right?)_

_Winging it...how should I end this...and the climax already passed, so this is the resolution._

_--_

**Sakura was sitting in her room crying, and there was a knock on the door**

Sakura: Please leave me alone Syaoran-kun. I really don't need this right now.

Mokona: Sakura? It's Mokona. Can Mokona come in?

Sakura: Moko-chan? I thought you were sleeping, do you need anything? (lets Mokona in)

Mokona: Mokona doesn't feel well...

Sakura: Are you okay (checks forehead)? You don't have a fever, what's the matter?

Mokona: Sakura knows that Mokona can sense your feelings right? And right now, both you and Syaoran are very hurt.

Sakura: I'd rather not talk about it.

Mokona: Mokona doesn't like that feeling, it makes Mokona really sad (starts to cry)

Sakura: I'm sorry (hugs Mokona). It's just that...I don't want any more pain, so I'm giving--

Mokona: Sakura, please please take Mokona's advice and talk to Syaoran, please?

Sakura: He doesn't want to talk to me.

Mokona: Of course Syaoran does. Syaoran's right outside the cafe waiting for you!

Sakura: What? (shocked) But it's raining, why would he do that?

Mokona: Because Sakura told him to, Syaoran loves you Sakura, and would never do anything to hurt you.

Sakura: I guess I have to do something about this...

--

**Out in the rain, Sakura comes out...**

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, I know you have the sense to come in when it's raining.

Syaoran: ...

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, why won't you come in? (tearing up)

Syaoran: ...

Sakura: Please, talk to me...I'm really worried about you.

Syaoran: I'm sorry.

Sakura: What?

Syaoran: I'm sorry for hurting you.

Sakura: Please don't be, now is not the time and place for you to be. Would you get inside?

Syaoran: No, it was my fault that you got hurt by me. It was my fault that you got hurt by them.

Sakura: I'm fine. Please, just get inside before you get a cold. It would hurt me even more if you got sick.

Syaoran: (looks into her eyes) I'm sorry.

Sakura: You're bleeding because of me. Please, get inside so I can do something about that cut.

Syaoran : (looks down)

Sakura: (steps out into the rain with him) If you don't come inside, I will stay here with you all night if I have to.

Syaoran: ...Why aren't you mad? After what happened.

Sakura: Because I can never stay mad at you, for anything (tearing up again)

Syaoran: Could you at least slap me or something? That would make me feel better.

Sakura: ...

Syaoran: Could you slap me now?

Sakura: (moving closer, hand up and at it, but she stopped in front of his cheek) I'm sorry Syaoran-kun. I don't know what got into me (grabs him into a hug, crying) I am so so sorry. You got hurt because of me. And (gasps) you're still bleeding. You have to get inside now (drags him into her room)

--

**Inside her room**

Sakura (bandaging him up): Why didn't you tell me earlier that you were bleeding? You should have known better.

Syaoran: I'm sorry.

Sakura: Would you please stop saying "I'm sorry." And why didn't you cover the wound before?

Syaoran: I did, it just got wet outside.

Sakura: You should have went in.

Syaoran: I didn't because you didn't want me inside.

Sakura: I just wanted to be alone.

Syaoran: I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't like that girl at all, if that's what you're wondering.

Sakura: I saw it all, you don't have to explain.

Syaoran: But, I can tell you're still uneasy. (grabs both of her hands and looks straight into her face)

Sakura: I know I have no control over what you do. So I'm sorry for being so selfish. I shouldn't have come and interrupted your fun. Please, forgive me...I will never interfere in your life ever again.

Syaoran (embraces her): Don't you know that the club was dreadful? It was pointless. And it pains me to hear you say that.

Sakura: (breaks free) Because you don't tell me _anything_ at all!

Syaoran: What do you mean?

Sakura: Syaoran-kun, I'm realy confused right now. But just answer this question, what am I to you?

Syaoran: What?

Sakura: Please be honest, what am I to you? Why do you do crazy things to get back my memories?

Syaoran: Because I have to. And I can't say why. It's all in the past, and some things are better left unspoken.

Sakura: Forget the past, just answer me, right now. Somehow, I know that my feelings are right. I just don't know why, but I can tell that my heart is in the right place. You resemble something, in my broken past...and everytime we try to talk about it, something happens that stops us. Please, just answer the question at present. Why are you in my life?

Syaoran: Because...because...it's...hitsuzen.

Sakura: Hitsuzen? That's not good enough...

Syaoran: (grabs her again in his arms) I care for you. I can't live with myself if something else happened to you because of me.

Sakura (crying now): Why do you care so much? There are other girls too you know.

Syaoran: You're different. You're the most important person in the world to me.

Sakura: Why? (staring into his eyes)

Syaoran: Because...I...I (she gets closer to his face)...I...(she places her hands on his shoulders)...I love you Princess.

Sakura: What? (shocked)

Syaoran: I love you with all my heart. And I'm sorry that you had to see what happened at the club. I didn't mean it, just for the records, she kissed me, not the other way around. I can't believe she would do that, I--

Sakura: Syaoran-kun (places a finger on his lips) Hush...(removes it)

Syaoran: You're not mad?

Sakura: No, I can never stay mad at you. I'm just disappointed that she stole your first kiss.

Syaoran: Um...if you must know...she didn't...

Sakura: You've kissed other girls before? Wow...I didn't know that...

Syaoran: Just one other girl. And she's sitting in front of me right now.

Sakura: No you didn't, because I'm sitting in front of you. And I know for a fact that you didn't--

Syaoran: Are you sure? Think back...

Sakura: Was it...was it...that one time...where...(remembering)...this morning?

Syaoran: You're not mad, I'm sorry about the morning too. I just don't know what got into me.

Sakura: Syaoran-kun...I don't know if I should be mad, or glad...

Syaoran: Is the door locked?

Sakura: Yes...

Syaoran: Do you want to...to...try that again?

Sakura: ...

Syaoran: (lays her down next to him, wraps his arms around her)

Sakura: You know you're always holding back right?

Syaoran: (smiles and leans in to kiss her)

Sakura: Thank you Syaoran-kun (leans over and kisses his neck, in a few minutes they fell asleep in each others' arms)

Mokona (outside): Mokona has never been happier.

--

**The next day**

Girl: Hello, could I talk to Syaoran-kun please? (to Sakura)

Sakura: ...

Syaoran: Princess, what's the matter (sees who it is). You, what are you doing here?

Girl: Hey, sorry about the other night. I was drunk you know?

Syaoran: That's why you shouldn't drink.

Sakura: Nothing except sake.

Syaoran: Princess!

Sakura: Sorry.

Girl: You're acting like a married couple already. (stops their remarks) Please, there's something I have to show Syaoran-kun.

Syaoran: Who are you anyway?

Girl: Let's just say that I'm an acquaintance. Here (takes out a feather), it was protected, that's why your white bun here couldn't sense it. If you would have stayed longer Little Puppy, you would have had it yesterday, but you ran off.

Syaoran: But I--

Girl: Time for me to go...good luck you two.

Sakura: Wait, thank you for everything. Because of you, Syaoran-kun and I resolved our problems. And now we have another feather.

Girl: Don't get used to it. I hope Syaoran's in good hands...or else...I'm watching you. Just kidding See you two around. Oh, and the two goons from yesterday. I'm sorry about that too (she leaves before they could say anything)

Syaoran: That is one weird girl.

Sakura: Yeah.

--

**Outside the cafe**

Girl: Phew..glad that's over with.

Fai: Hai! Here's your pay. (hands her a bag of TRC/TC merchandise, and other stuff that the group used)

Girl: You know Fai, I don't understand why you have to go look for a Syaoran fangirl to play the part.

Fai: Because those you would never get it on.

Girl: True, and it was nice kissing him. I feel...so...lucky...

Fai: Hey, you keep that a secret. Or else the whole world would want your part.

Girl: How many fangirls are there anyway?

Fai: Well, there's a fanperson - boy and girl - for each of the characters, not to mention Sakura/Syaoran fans, and Kuro/Fai pairings. There are also unusual pairings too...like Mokona...and...yeah...

Girl: How do you feel about the pairings?

Fai: Let's just leave it at that okay?

--

_Author's note: I'm done...I didn't want to make this story rated any higher, if you know what I mean. I was thinking of a ONESHOT, but yeah, more on that later. This pairing never gets old. :3 Oh, and that fangirl is NOT me! Gosh, just a random fangirl that I inserted and left unnamed. Hahhahah, Fai mommy, and Kuro daddy. It just cracks me up that Sakura asks them for boy advice. Syaoran, you're way too nice for your own good. I'm so proud of Mokona in this story! I know the ending lags, but the climax already passed, so on to the resolution! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I love you guys! _


End file.
